Evil from another time
by Lady Foymal
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has disappeared, and chaos has broken out across the wizarding world. Nothing is as it seems anymore. The world needs the aid of the most unlikely saviour as it faces a deadly civilization once lead by Slytherin.
1. What once was hidden

Title: Evil from another time Author Name: Lady Foymal Author Email: lady_darkness22@hotmail.com Category: Drama/Adventure/Romance Rating: PG (presently) Spoilers: AU - facts of SS, CoS, PoS, GoF, OotP still are present. well, most of them. Summary: Albus Dumbledore has disappeared, and chaos has broken out across the wizarding world. Nothing is as it seems anymore. The world needs the aid of the most unlikely saviour as it faces a deadly civilization one lead by Slytherin. Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is not mine, nor do I claim any rights to it. I use the characters with good intention.  
  
To whomever may come upon this note:  
  
I fear that the worst has come.  
  
Due to my doubts through all these years, I have ignored a possibility that could threaten the lives of all whom inhabit this earth. I had not thought that the enemy could have possibly come upon it, therefore I wanted to keep my fears to myself so they would not leech through the hearts of all man like a virus. For the secret I kept was of the utmost terror.  
  
I had come upon this nearly a decade ago when reading some of the most ancient texts - held at the Ministry of Magic - but have since been moved in secret to a place I will not mention in this letter. These texts were written upon the time of Stonehenge's creation - muggles believe that it was made by ancient man, and wizard kind are content to have them believe so. In that time, a great war was being waged by two kinds of wizards - yes, there are two kinds of wizards - one of whom did not have a name, but fought for all that was peaceful and just. These were the kind that we see today, because all wizards have the same beliefs as those of old. But it was not always so.  
  
These other wizards called themselves the Somere - which means 'heart of evil' in the book aforementioned. The Somere believed in pure breeding and the sole basis that only wizards who practiced pure breeding should survive. In summary, they believed that only their kind should survive. The kind that did not think of a sole but themselves, of greed, of power, all the power they could get their hands on. These people were like an army this world has not seen, even during the height of the muggle wars, their armies were only one 10th of what this army was. They ruled in current day England, their main headquarters, as we would call it, was Stonehenge and a building that has long since been destroyed so that no evidence of it would ever be found.  
  
When man finds things, they question. They question what has gone on before their time, and they seek to discover the things they should not. The Somere are not a civilization to be trifled with. During the wars of 3000 BC, the good hearted wizards were at a downfall. They could not compete with the Somere. Their means were not as deadly - they instead wanted to heal the Somere people of their wrong doings and point them to the way of good. They faced slow extinction until the turning point - 2910 BC. A new leader came along with the idea of simply destroying these people. He claimed the healing process would do no good to these monsters, that their hearts would never be pure. The people eventually followed this lead and became trained in the arts of war, became trained in the arts of killing and sought new ways to destroy this enemy. The Leader then came up with the ultimate weapon to be used against these demon people - the 3 unforgivable curses.  
  
The people then became killing machines, they forgot about saving the damned and healing the soul - the war had finally turned around and slowly but surely the good hearted were taking back what was theirs - a peaceful world at last.  
  
But the Somere would not go down without a fight.  
  
The Leader of the Somere, whom is believed to be an early relative of Salazar Slytherin himself, created a new weapon. A weapon that could only be described as a muggle nuclear weapon - but one hundred times worse. Muggle nuclear weapons find an area, land on it, and with the landing it explodes to destroy everything in a 10-mile radius. This new weapon could wipe out an entire civilization. But this weapon was much more deadly because it was magical and could not be hindered by technology. It could be used as frequently as needed to its most deadly extent. The Somere would be unstoppable - they could wipe out all but themselves, man and other wizard kind alike.  
  
But there was a draw back to this machine. It took one pure heart so that it could gain the energy it needed. Because, you see, a pure heart was the strongest of energy known to them at the time, and still is today. You may think that you cannot harvest the goodness of ones soul, but let me tell you now that you are wrong.  
  
The Somere would find a suitable person and perform a very difficult, very dark ritual, which sucked the very soul out of the victim. Their pure hearted energy would then be used, in a way that is unclear to us even today, to fuel this new weapon, where it would then seek the location it so desired and land. Land and wipe out all within up to a one hundred-mile radius. Because, you see, the Somere had to make sure this did not effect them as well.  
  
But, on the eve that the weapon the Somere would use to turn everything around, two members of the High Council of the Somere ran.  
  
Both had privately agreed that this was going too far - that they did not want to wipe out the entire race of men save themselves, because deep down they knew that they were a disgusting race.  
  
So, both Holdrick Hufflepuff and Ravina Ravenclaw rode swiftly to the encampment of the good hearted. Upon being arrested, they begged and pleaded with them to take them to the Leader, that they had something of the utmost importance to tell him, something that could save them all. All of them feared that this was only a secret plan to destroy their newfound and powerful Leader, and rejected their pleading request. The good wizards agreed amongst themselves that they would quickly do away with these perpetrators before they could harm their good Leader.  
  
Seconds before they could mumble 'Avada Kedavra', the Leader came and stopped the affair before it got to a deadly end. The two Somere told him of the weapon that their Leader intended to use upon them. They begged and begged that he believe them. The Leader, sensing that this was not a trap, accepted their news with the utmost grievance.  
  
The following information that we have is quite unclear, but somehow, the Leader protected his people against the deadly blast by having them all in a very close group. It is believed that they used the same method of protection that the evil ones used - the pure hearts of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
The Somere curse backfired, as it had no place to go, and went back to the sender. The Somere were destroyed and captured in a realm of hell. For all that were in the area of their deadly weapon would not only be killed, but also sentenced to spend eternity in oblivion.  
  
From that time on, the Leader, now identified as Godwyn Gryffindor, ruled the good wizard kind. They started a new world of peace, and prosperity. And since then all has been well.  
  
But what I fear is that Lord Voldemort, being a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and therefore, the Leader of the Somere people, has finally learned of this. I don't know how he broke into the place where it was hidden - as only 3 living people knew of its existence, myself included- but it has been done.  
  
I have gone to face this as I know I must. I do not know where I am going, or what I will do. I doubt I will live through this to come back to you and tell you the tale, but I write this letter so you know what I am doing. I ask that you show Cornelius Fudge this letter, as well as track down a man called Rayner Oblisk, and kindly show this to him as well.  
  
I bid everyone a bright future, and I hope the events, which I just wrote, will not in any way take the reality of today.  
  
In the event that you must defend yourselves against something like this, the only defense I can give you is that the Heir of Gryffindor is the key. You need that boy to have hope.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry Potter woke with a terrible headache the following day. The day before had been Halloween, and as always on Halloween, far too many butterbeers had been drank. Yawning softly he shifted out of bed and got into his uniform, which was slightly crinkled, from being so unceremoniously yanked off last night in his drunken stupor.  
  
Harry looked over to see that Ron had already woken up. Chuckling at the fact that his friend, who often needed a frog shoved up his nose to wake, was up and going before Harry was.  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall to a deadly silence. Professor McGonagall was standing up looking at all the students with a most somber look, eyeing Harry for a second before moving on to look at everyone else. Harry quickly glanced at the Gryffindor table to find Hermione with her head in her hands, and Ron looking stonewalled. Harry made his way over to his spot between them, keeping with the mood and keeping silent.  
  
Harry made another quick glance at the Teachers Table to see that Hagrid was in tears, as well as most of the other teachers, Snape looking not his usual smug self but more distraught. As Harry turned back around to look at the person across from him, Seamus Finnigan, he noticed that silent tears were also running down his face. Harry looked at both Ron and Hermione with a genuinely confused expression, but neither met his eyes. From across the room he heard Professor Trelawney sobbing very loudly and sniffling while saying, "I knew it would happen all along, but alas, I was too late to warn him.."  
  
"Attention all students", Professor McGonagall said with a steady voice. "As you all have heard, Professor Dumbledore has disappeared. The Aurors found his office totally destroyed and ruded through. We assume that he was lost in the struggle, or taken. We have no leads onto where he is, or what may have caused this crime, although we can only relate it to You-Know-Who. I would ask that all students be calm, and know that Hogwarts is still a safe place. Aurors are working constantly on this case and will not stop until resolved. Classes for today will be dismissed and will continue Monday morning. I hope everyone tries to make the best out of this weekend.."  
  
As Professor McGonagall sat back down and buried her face in her hands, Harry's mouth still remained open and speechless. He turned to look at Hermione, but all she did was cry on his shoulder. He wrapped a sympathetic arm around her and looked at Ron. Ron didn't look ready to cry, but the look on his face was sad and fearful. Ron had turned so pale that even his freckles were gone.  
  
"How could this have happened?" Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"I-I just don't know", Hermione sobbed.  
  
"But.. Hogwarts is safe. I don't know how anyone could have gotten in here. It's just not possible."  
  
"But they did", Ron said suddenly, looking more and more somber by the second. "They just did."  
  
They remained quite for a few more minutes before Hermione spoke. "It had to be someone from within the school. It couldn't have been anyone else.. You heard Professor McGonagall! Hogwarts is safe."  
  
Ron looked meaningfully at Harry. "Why wouldn't they have taken you?"  
  
"Ron! Don't talk like that!" Hermione said loudly, obviously trying not to yell and make a scene. "They didn't, and we should be grateful." She placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, which he patted with a thanks.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that", Ron started slowly. "I just mean.. if it was You-Know-Who.. You know he's out to get Harry. So why would he take Dumbledore? It just doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Because Dumbledore might be more of a threat then Harry!" Hermione retorted. She squeezed Harry's shoulder with the hand rested there. "Don't listen to him, Harry. All this shock is making him talk just absolutely crazy. You're safe - we'll all make sure of that."  
  
Harry smiled gently and nodded. Hermione looked satisfied and quietly nibbled on a piece of bread she had in front of her. In his head Harry couldn't help but wonder about what Ron said. It did make an awful lot of sense. And Hermione was also right - it had to be an inside job. No way a Death Eater could just come waltzing into Hogwarts and not be noticed or detected.  
  
The dark haired boy's heart sunk - Dumbledore couldn't be dead. He may be gone, but he couldn't be dead.  
  
After finishing breakfast, all the Gryffindors walked up to the tower to spend a quiet day in the Common Room - no one made much noise with Exploding Snap games or with Dung Bombs. The Common Room was quiet as everyone was thinking about the current situation at hand. No one much felt like going outside, even though it was a beautifully warm day for November. Harry sat around with Hermione and Ron. They talked quietly of many things, but mostly of what was happening and what they expected would come.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I don't know what will happen next. But whatever it is, we'll get through it. We always do." She placed the same hand on Harry's shoulder as earlier and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry suspected she secretly though that he would be the next targeted - and who could blame her? He was Harry Potter, Voldemort's worst enemy. Or was he second worst? Situations like this made him miss the Dursley's - they had their feud, and Harry knew that they hated them, but he knew that they would never go so far as to kidnap him, kill him, or even hurt him in any way. Although Dudley did hurt him on a number of ocassions by teaming up with all his goons for friends. But Harry doubted that such cruel thoughts such as death entered their heads.  
  
And, despite the sizes of their heads, there wasn't enough room in their heads for anything else besides a few meger thoughts.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself as Ron eyed him curiously.  
  
"What's got you smiling?", Ron asked.  
  
"I just thought of Dudley in a tutu", Harry replied, deciding to lighten the mood.  
  
Ron shuddered. "First all this stuff, and now you have to give me the mental image of a fat blonde pig wearing a tight little tutu. Thanks a lot, Harry. Good mate you are."  
  
Harry laughed as Ron couldn't hide the smirk on his face.  
  
The afternoon went by fast as anything. Many games of chess were played, mostly by Ron, who had started sort of a tournament. The point of this tournament was to beat everyone in the common room. Nearing the end of his game against Ginny, Harry dismissed himself to go outside. Hermione insisted on coming with him, for "company", which Harry knew meant for protection, but Harry demanded that he wanted to be alone just for a little while to think things over. He quickly rushed on his winter cloak and a pair of mittens and made his way outside. The sky had darkened and was now filled with dark clouds that looked to be promising rain very soon.  
  
Taking in a deep breath Harry let go of all thoughts. Of course, this moment of vunerability seemed too good of a chance for Draco Malfoy to pass by.  
  
"Out without your twins, are you Potter?"  
  
Harry quickly whirled around to see the blonde boy standing behind him with a very smug look on his face. He noticed that Malfoy was not being tailed by his two gargoyles, and quickly came to the conclusion that they must be raiding the kitchen.  
  
"Where are your brains, Malfoy? Off raping house elfs?"  
  
Malfoy sneered and narrowed his eyes. "I'd expect you'd know what that's like, as I bet no girl alive would want to touch you."  
  
Harry laughed deep in his throat. "Actually, I'm famous. It's not really a problem."  
  
"Of course. Harry Potter, always milking in on his fame. Is that the line you use to pick up women? 'Hi, I'm Harry Potter and I defeated Voldemort as a baby. Do you want to do it?'"  
  
"I'm not nearly as low as you, Malfoy. I'd expect you've tried that line, but the women slap you as soon as they've figured out you have no scar and have blonde hair instead of brown."  
  
"Actually, they just throw themselves at me. I should really carry around a shield because just the other week your two little Gryffindors threw themselves right at my feet. Quite embarassing for me, really. A mudblood and a-"  
  
Before Malfoy could finish, Harry had lunged his hands at Malfoy's throat and knocked him to the ground. His hands tightened and squeezed before Malfoy could even react to try to get out his wand or push Harry off of him.  
  
"Don't-you-ever-talk-like-that-about-them-again!" Harry yelled, bashing Malfoy's head into the ground with each word spoken.  
  
"Mobiliarbus!" Malfoy choaked out.  
  
Harry flew two feet into the air before crashing back down onto the hard ground. He raised his head to meet Malfoy's wand.  
  
"Go ahead, Malfoy. Use one of the unforgivable curses, get yourself thrown in Azkaban. But I expect that'll happen much sooner. I bet you and your Death Eater of a father had something to do with Dumbledore being kidnapped", Harry spat out, not taking his eyes away from Malfoy's.  
  
Malfoy was standing very stifly. His eyes sharpened in malice. "Get myself thrown in Azkaban, over you? You only wish, Potter." He took a small step back and lowered his wand, allowing Harry to get to his feet. Malfoy lowered his voice as he spoke. "I had nothing to do with Dumbledore disappearing. I'm not so sure about my father, but don't you dare try to pin this on me. I have enough people trying to do that."  
  
"Because you or your miserable father had something to do with it", Harry seethed.  
  
"How dare you-"  
  
"STOP!", a loud voice yelled. "Stop right there!"  
  
Both Harry and Draco turned their heads abruptely to see three masked men moving towards them in a rush. Harry noticed immediately the wands in their outstretched hands and the glints of anger in their eyes. They came to a stop and surrounded the two boys.  
  
"Draco Malfoy", one spoke harshly, "You are under arrest for conspiring along side of the Dark Lord to kidnap Albus Dumbledore". 


	2. Discovery

The next few moments passed by as if each second was a decade. Draco Malfoy was escorted away after slight protest. He merely opened and closed his mouth, trying to will words to come out. Harry Potter stood back and watched with a deep down distress he didn't want to acknowledge. This could not be right. Why was Malfoy not fighting? Harry had observed Draco Malfoy's behavior for five long, and not to mention gruesome, years. Draco Malfoy did anything but go willingly with what he was supposed to do.  
  
Harry's head fell. He was definitely over analyzing this. He pretended to know more about Draco Malfoy then he really did. He was a spoiled brat. He probably didn't want to mess up his hair in some kind of a chase down. Certainly he could have run.  
  
And he could have put up a good fight, too.. Harry thought in retrospect.  
  
The last seconds past as Draco Malfoy's face was too far away for Harry to see anymore. The last thing he could make out in his face was that he had gone a paler shade of. well, pale.  
  
This is just too much.  
  
The Gryffindor boy stood and listened as yells and loud voices were heard over the silence of the coldness of the outside. They were taking him into one of the lower dungeons, Harry could bet a galleon on it. Hermione had once told him that over 500 years ago, the shackles in the dungeon rooms were used for very naughty students. After the experience with Sirius Black escaping from a teacher's office, they would never think to use one again.  
  
This is so wrong.  
  
This isn't wrong. The little snot got what he deserves the most - a sentence in Azkaban. The good part of Harry's mind echoed.  
  
But what if he didn't do it? He looked so innocent - I mean, he was so pale.  
  
He's always pale, even when he's being nasty to you and your friends. So what does it matter?  
  
Kidnapping Dumbledore? How could a 6th year kidnap the greatest wizard today? Sure, Malfoy may be a good student, but I doubt he could hold a fight, magical or not, against Dumbledore.  
  
You think too much. He did it. That's all there is to it. He's a Malfoy. What are you going to do, ask him if he did it?  
  
Yes.  
  
Harry stiffed his shoulders in resolution and walked back into the castle. After dinner, he would go to where Malfoy was being held, and simply ask the blonde Slytherin. A part of him could not believe it, and he couldn't just let the opportunity pass. He would simply ask Malfoy what happened, ask him a few questions to be sure of the answer, and it would be done.  
  
Harry also knew that the Aurors would use any means possible to get answers out of Draco Malfoy: whether it is a truth potion or the cruciatus curse. Harry knew what it was like to be under the cruciatus curse all too well. A dull pain in his chest erupted from the thought of the numbing pain that the cruciatus curse held.  
  
And they would use it on Malfoy.  
  
No matter how rotten the kid may be, no one deserved the cruciatus curse. What would be left of Malfoy for him to question after they got through with him? The curse was enough to drive a person insane. Harry knew he had to get there quickly, before the Aurors started questioning him. There would be no sane part of Malfoy's mind to answer the questions Harry needed answering.  
  
With a sigh, Harry walked slowly into the doors of Hogwarts.  
  
By dinnertime, the school was buzzing with gossip and opinions.  
  
"I think he did it. Look at him, he's a Malfoy. His father is into all the Dark Arts.. And probably in leagues with You-Know-Who! Everyone knows that!"  
  
"I heard he looked guilty when they brought him in. That he was kicking and screaming and saying things like ' You'll never take me alive!'.. Nasty little thing he is."  
  
"Malfoy? Take on Dumbledore? No chance. I once saw Dumbledore taking on a huge magical mountain goat, and let me tell you.."  
  
"Just take one look at him and tell me he didn't do it. He's a muggle hating, good for nothing-"  
  
"Ha. They finally got him at last."  
  
"I knew it was an inside job.."  
  
Harry was quiet throughout dinner, listening in on what people were saying. Maybe they knew something he didn't - but Harry suspected the only ones who would know more was the Slytherin table. He listened closely to their chatter with Hermione eyeing him curiously all the while.  
  
"Did you hear what they did!?" Harry heard Pansy Parkinson screeching from across the hall. Harry suspected everyone could hear and identify her within the Great Hall. "They took my Draco away! And for what!? Kidnapping Dumbledore!? If anyone was going to kidnap Dumbledore, it would be-"  
  
"Pansy, shut up for once and keep your voice down", said a lower voice, which Harry recognized as Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up. This is an outrage and I will not stand for it. I'm going to see him after supper, and those aurors can't stop me."  
  
"I heard no one's allowed in to talk to him. He's being isolated until people have been questioned. They've already questioned Crabbe and Goyle, so I suspect it's okay for them to talk to him.."  
  
"I heard they have 8 aurors guarding the dungeons.." whispered Millicent Bulstrode. A whisper for Millicent was almost the same as a regular tone for the rest of the population.  
  
"For what?" Blaise hissed. "He's not going anywhere. Except for Azkaban."  
  
Harry heard a furious screech belonging to Pansy as a furious commotion broke out at the Slytherin table. He turned his head slightly to see Hermione still eyeing him with curiosity.  
  
"What did you hear?" she asked softly.  
  
Harry shook his head and frowned. "Looks like they're all against him too. Except for Pansy, of course. But she doesn't really count on the grounds that she's not human."  
  
"Amen to that." Ron chimed in. "I saw Blaise's lips moving but I didn't catch a word he said. Did you?"  
  
Harry shook his head. Of course he had told Ron and Hermione all that had happened between him and Malfoy before and during the incident. Hermione had agreed with him that there could be a possibility that Malfoy was innocent, but Ron had promptly told them both that they were completely mad and Malfoy was as guilty as Peter Pettigrew. Hermione had slapped him upside the head and yelled at him for being so close-minded.  
  
Harry sighed with resignation and vowed that he would make it into the dungeons tonight to question Malfoy. It would be a very hard task because trusting certain answers the blonde boy gave him would not be wise - Harry had always known Draco Malfoy to be a liar.  
  
Harry snuck around after supper, trying to make his way upstairs to gather his invisibility cloak up so neither Ron or Hermione would suspect him. He absolutely knew that they would not allow him to go alone to talk to Draco Malfoy. Hermione would nag and nag him about how it was not safe, and she did not want him to get hurt, and Ron would no doubt make up some story about Malfoy trying to kill him and eating his skin.  
  
After studying with Hermione for a while and playing a game of chess with Ron, Harry made up an excuse that he wasn't feeling good.  
  
"I think that chicken was foul.." Harry moaned, placing his hands on his stomach and squinting his eyes for effect.  
  
"I ate it and I'm just fine", Ron said.  
  
"Aw, is ickle baby Harry sicky?" Fred cooed from behind him.  
  
"Does baby have a tummy ache?" George joined in, putting on a big frown.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Is it against the rules to be sick? Am I breaking some unknown international statute?"  
  
"Yes. You are under violation of the Sickness Code, section 2, paragraph 4, sentence one, which clearly states that this is not allowed. Your punishment is either to stay and play Exploding Snaps, or we will promptly have Ginny whip you, much to her enjoyment."  
  
Harry heard Ginny squeak from somewhere behind him.  
  
"So" Fred continued. "What do you say?"  
  
"I say you are all completely mad", Harry said plainly and quickly took off towards the dorm. As much as he liked to hear jokes from Fred and George, now was the wrong time.  
  
The Aurors must have had him in captivity for hour's now..  
  
Harry frowned. There wasn't much time left.  
  
He threw the invisibility cloak over his thin body and made his way down the stairs and through the Common Room. It was quite a task dodging between everyone, even harder still because Harry decided to take the long way to avoid Ron and Hermione. If he accidentally bumped into them, they'd know instantly it was him.  
  
He quietly stepped through the portrait hole, having to wait for someone else to come though. When he finally got out, Harry let out a deep sigh. Wasting no time, he quickly made his way down to the dungeons past what had to be every teacher in the school. All were deadly silent and did not notice his passing. Ms Norris was no where in sight.  
  
He came to the hallways of the dungeons where he stopped dead.  
  
Three Aurors were sitting in front of a massive open doorway. Sweat dripped down Harry's forehead as he tiptoed over to peer into the doorway, making sure to keep his distance from the Aurors. All that could be seen was a darkness as black as night.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle had nothing to say", commented one Auror suddenly. This Auror had a somewhat cheerful voice and dressed in a long emerald green robe.  
  
"I'm sure they know something. I've just heard from many Gryffindor sources that Crabbe and Goyle seem very loyal to Draco", said another Auror dressed in a much darker robe. It was tattered and old looking, much like his face.  
  
"Patience. They're just children. Once we give them reason to tell us information, they will. I've heard that they're quite cowardly. And not from Gryffindors, either", said the last Auror, who was an older woman with a face not unlike Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Thank God Harry Potter is safe. According to that one boy, Malfoy had it out for him as well. We're thankful he didn't try anything. But, after all, Dumbledore is the larger threat to You-Know-Who", muttered the cheerful one.  
  
"Safe? You think that boy will be safe for long? Let me tell you-he is the next target. We're lucky we caught this Malfoy kid when we did. It's good fortune that that doof of a Knight in the painting saw what he did. Saw Malfoy coming out of Dumbledore's office late at night, remember? Who else could it be? I bet this kid knows a lot more of the Dark Arts then he lets on. Look at his father for Merlin's sake. His father must know every Dark Curse that there is to know. Obviously, the Malfoy boy let in a load of Death Eaters, including his father, and Dumbledore didn't stand a chance. Probably used a Port Key of some sort", said the old crooked Auror.  
  
"I agree with you 100%. I hope the Ministry will put into action a plan that will keep Harry Potter safe", said the cheerful one. They continued to talk for a while longer, drifting off the topic Harry was most interested in and into a conversation about how they had once captured a number of Death Eaters.  
  
Harry knew he had to get them away from that doorway. He dug into his pocket carefully and pulled out an Exploding Snap. He tiptoed slowly over to another huge doorway and with his Seeker's speed, lit the exploding snap, and tossed it deep into the hallway. It exploded with a huge booming noise that instantly ended the conversation between the 3 Aurors. Taking out their wands, they rushed straight past Harry and into the other dark corridor.  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could over to the hallway where he assumed Malfoy was being held and disappeared into the darkness. He had to have been running for minutes, because by the time he reached a sole torch casting a gentle light on a wooden door, he was breathing so heavily he felt he would fall over.  
  
"Alohomora", Harry said softly after having caught his breath for a minute. With painstaking slowness he opened the door and stepped inside. He shut the door quickly before turning around to see Draco Malfoy-looking at the same space he was standing on. He seemed to be starring right at him, but Harry knew he could not see him.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Malfoy in a steady voice. Malfoy was sitting in a small wooden chair, back perfectly straight. One of his hands was at his side, but the other, Harry noticed, was jammed inside his robes almost as if he was looking for his wand.  
  
Harry starred at Malfoy for a second longer before slowly removing his invisibility cloak. Malfoy's eyes widened as Harry took a step towards him.  
  
"Hello Malfoy", Harry said as if this were some sort of normal conversation.  
  
"Potter? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Draco hissed. Draco had known Harry Potter was a good for nothing rule breaker, but this was just too much. He starred at Potter for a long moment, remembering how good it was to see someone. He was so lonely in this room. This room seemed to haunt him, and he prayed to Merlin that no signs of fear showed on his face. Although he was a Malfoy, trained in acting a certain way, keeping a cold face, and carrying himself in a very smug manner, sometimes things always came to the surface.  
  
"I came here to ask you a few questions, Malfoy", Harry said plainly.  
  
"Questions? I've already been asked enough questions. I should have figured everyone was convinced by now that I did it", Draco said in a cold voice.  
  
Harry stood silent for a minute. "Not everyone thinks you did it, Malfoy." Harry shifted on his feet. "I mean, I don't think you did. You may have a few good skills, Malfoy, but there's no way you could take out Dumbledore. There's no way you and a hundred other Death Eaters could take out Dumbledore", Harry said.  
  
Draco now shifted in his seat. "You're the only one" he scoffed. "Even the Slytherin's think I did this, or so I hear. Now it's my turn to ask you a question, before you get started. Why don't you think I did it? After all this time, I'd think you'd already believe I have a heart of pure evil. Doesn't my name speak for everything?"  
  
"A name isn't everything", Harry said softly. "I don't think you could have done it. Simply because, I know you're scared of Hagrid. And I know you're scared of Dumbledore. You can sit here and tell me you're not scared of either, but I can see it every time I see you look at Dumbledore. You're smart enough to know what he's taken on in his lifetime, and you probably know why Voldemort is scared of him. I also think you're a coward, and you'd be too afraid of getting killed to get into some big conspiracy like this. So, now you tell me, what do you think happened?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "I am nothing but a coward. What do you.. You think I'm scared of Dumbledore? That's just.. Oh how.. That's so bloody ridiculous."  
  
"Like I said, you're smart enough to know what he's capable of. You might be a rotten little ferret, but you've got to know that much."  
  
"I'll thank you not to call me a ferret", Draco said stiffly. "I'm not scared of him. I just don't want to mess with him. Or hit him with anything. Or have him pull his wand on me. Is that so unusual?"  
  
Harry smirked. "No. I don't think anyone wants to mess with Dumbledore. But we have to try to find out who did."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I know something? All I know is that they took me away and threw me in here for a crime I couldn't have committed."  
  
"Really? Well then, why don't you tell me why the knight in the painting saw you leaving Dumbledore's office late at night, the night he disappeared?"  
  
"Knight? What knight? That Sir Grey Poupon Knight that goes on missions and thinks he's a savior to all damsels in distress? Hardly. I went into Dumbledore's office, yes. I won't deny that", Draco said calmly. "But I don't think I was the last one in that office."  
  
Harry took another step forward. "Do you have any idea who was?"  
  
The pair starred at each other for a second, each questioning themselves in their minds.  
  
Come on, Draco. Why should you tell this Gryffindor anything? He'll probably only turn it against you. And pin this on you. Think of the Malfoy motto: 'All for me and me for all'. Sure, it might be a bit selfish, but it's helped you out. well, once in your lifetime. I mean, come on, that time with Pansy it did the world of good..  
  
What are you thinking, Harry? He's lying. Every word out of his mouth is lies. How can you be listening to this? Even if he does know anything, he won't tell me the clean truth. He'll throw some kind of lies in with it. Believe half of what he says.  
  
"I think it may have been. Oh, who am I kidding. I have no idea", Draco said smoothly. Draco was not going to lie, so he was going to not say anything.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe whatever you want, Potter. But I have other plans in mind", Draco said with a smirk. "But believe me when I say, that if you move, I will kill you" he finished, pointing his wand straight at Harry's neck. "Now, be a good little Gryffindor and hand me your wand before someone gets hurt. And that someone will most likely be you." 


End file.
